In many network configurations, there exists a desire to capture data from one or more computing devices within that network. More specifically, many network configurations can include Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) communications. In such a configuration, users may communicate via a VoIP telephone, a soft phone, and/or other communications devices. Additionally, these parties may also desire the ability to record communication and other data presented to a user of a communications and/or computing device for compliance and training purposes.
Customer centers may wish to comply with the Payment Card Industry Data Security Standard (PCI DSS), which is a set of requirements designed to ensure that companies that process, store or transmit credit card information maintain a secure environment. In distributed networks for recording, compliance may be difficult, as recording data in such networks may traverse many communications links inside and outside a customer center. In addition, many existing IP recording solutions can require a recording device to be located at each location to tap into the data at that location. Where the number of locations is large, this becomes very expensive. Where the total number of calls to be recorded is low, such a network configuration can become uneconomical, as the costs of the hardware and related support are spread across only a few recordings per day.
With regard to training, many customer centers deploy recorders for quality monitoring purposes and compliance purposes. Communications between callers and agents are recorded, monitored and sampled. However, current solutions lack configuration flexibility and intuitiveness that would benefit training programs.